1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly to an improved archery bow arrow rest.
2. Prior Art
Various types of arrow rests have been utilized to hold arrows on archery bows for shooting therefrom. Thus, some rests have been devised to reduce arrow oscillation which normally occurs during shooting and reduces shooting accuracy. The amount and type of oscillation will vary, depending on whether a conventional recurve bow is used or a compound archery bow, with a mechanical release device or using the fingers to pull the bowstring.
A special problem arises when rests are used to hold archery arrows during bowhunting. Thus, in order to effectively bowhunt it is necessary to have the arrow already on the rest and the arrow attached to the bowstring so that shooting can take place immediately when the game is sighted and within shooting range rather than having to place the arrow on the rest, thus wasting precious time in which the game can move out of range. Unfortunately, when, during bowhunting, the arrow is carried on the rest, it has always been necessary to carry the bow vertically in order to prevent the arrow from rolling off the rest. This is difficult, because it is tiring and a nuisance to carry the bow in that position, especially through underbrush and in rough terrain. There is always a danger that the undergrowth will strike the arrow and push it off the rest. Moreover, certain clear shots at the game animal could be made if it were possible to tilt the bow to clear obstacles and then make the shot in the tilted position. However, prior attempts to solve this problem in a useful way have been unsuccessful. With the advent of mechanical string releases, many archers began to use narrow width launcher type rests, making the roll-off problem even more prevalent.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new type of arrow rest which positively holds the arrow on the rest ready for shooting, whether or not the bow is in a vertical shooting position and regardless of the type of bow used and the manner in which the bowstring is pulled and released. The rest should be simple and inexpensive to make and use and should be durable. Moreover, it would be desireable if the rest could dampen arrow oscillation so as to improve shooting accuracy.